


Still Here

by Luthien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-12
Updated: 2004-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Headmaster Snape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at snape100 in 2004.

He's still here.

He'd never wanted to be here. From the moment he arrived until the moment he left, he couldn't wait for his schooldays to end.

A few years later, he'd stopped believing in endings. He no more believed that the Dark Lord was truly ended than that he would ever escape Hogwarts.

He'd been right, on both counts.

Potions master, head of Slytherin, Deputy, Head. He'd been them all. He _is_ them all, now, as he wafts through the dungeon wall: Severus Snape, headmaster eternal, haunting the ruin that once was Hogwarts.

Still here after all this time.


End file.
